The Crux
by Rauden
Summary: Wherein Max realizes that it didn't have to be Chloe. (Short one-shot of the end of Episode 5)


**A version of my ending of LiS aka what I would've done in Max's place.**

* * *

You open your eyes. Somehow, the lighthouse was a welcome sight.

" _Max! Max, can you hear me? Please say something!"_

After the wave of hallucinations that swallowed your mind whole, you half expected for the other girl to spout some shitty nonsense similar to what happened in your unconsciousness. A moment passed and a breath escaped your lungs.

She's real.

You look over to the storm.

That's real too.

The massive twister was just a handful miles away from town. It shouldn't be long now. A bitter smile crossed your lips, recalling the people you've saved in your tread to the diner. They were so thankful, ignorant of the hand you had in all of this— how ironic.

" _This is my storm. I caused this… I caused all of this."_

For once, your lectures with Warren about quantum mechanics turned fruitful. You should've realized of the dangers time displacement would bring. For her spontaneous mannerisms, it didn't take Chloe much to figure out what you were trying to say. The flash of realization you saw in your friend's face was more than enough proof that you both were in the same page.

" _Max, this is the only way."_

Chloe slipped out a picture and you a felt tightness in your chest. Your insensitive, irresponsible, selfish best friend you love so much was suddenly replaced by somebody so noble. Suddenly, the world ending made so much more sense. You ignore the unimaginable pain and the wetness in your vision and you realize that the storm was good for something, after all.

" _No"_

" _No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right choice."_

Would you? Can you really? Was there even a right choice to begin with?

" _Chloe, I can't make this decision!"_

" _No Max, you're the only one who can."_

You hate it when she's right. Hesitantly, you take the photo and immediately knew that you couldn't sacrifice thousands of people just for her. Chloe's not the best person in the world but causing the death of thousands would kill her just as much as any bullet.

But should you do it? Once you do, everything you've done so far would be for naught. The only thing that would be gained is the lesson that time's not to be fucked with. So for what purpose were you given this power? For closure? To understand why Chloe has to die? To realize that things happen because it's how fate wants it to be?

Inwardly, you make a decision. You give Chloe a brief nod and you can tell that she is thankful… and fearful. It was time to say goodbye.

" _Max, you should… you should know that I love-"_

Vehemently, you grab the front of her shirt, pulled and ended the words with your mouth. You would break if you hear the rest of them. You parted and you knew Chloe understood. It would've been another addition to the growing list of sacrifices you have to make. But Chloe has to know that the feeling's mutual however late it was, she at least deserves that much.

" _Max Caulfield, don't you dare forget about me."_

You managed a bitter laugh. You don't think that's possible.

" _Never."_

Chloe nodded, calm for once. She has always been an attractive woman but you've never really realized her sheer beauty up until this moment. You forced your eyes away and turned to the butterfly picture. Focus.

There was a flash and the insect flapped its wings. Your palm had a growing itch to crush the pest but withheld. You should've known interacting with blue butterflies would bring nothing but trouble. You swear Persona games can be a little too real sometimes.

The door busted open followed by Nathan's voice. You lean on the stall's wall, taking soothing breaths until another provocative voice joined his. The dispute grew and you prepare yourself.

A single death created a domino effect that lead to the exposure of a serial killer and an investigation regarding a corrupt and influential figure. A single death. It has never mattered whether it was Chloe's.

You walk, unnoticed by the boy holding your best friend at gun point. Chloe's disbelieving eyes met yours, there was immediate recognition but she was too late. You already have Nathan's shoulder in your hand and the boy swerved sharply.

 _BANG_

It landed on your chest and you felt the tiles before the pain even registered. Chloe was hysterical and Nathan couldn't move until she forced him to call for help outside. You hear your name called several times but your lids are heavy and the coolness of the floor felt blissful in your suddenly feverish skin. After going through a week like that, you were somehow thankful for the welcome rest. You were about to have a nice nap but you felt someone cradle you.

" _Shit! Max, open your eyes dammit! You will not leave me again, you hear me?! I just got you back… you can't… I-I can't lose you again!"_

Chloe's blue eyes appeared as stunning as ever even with the tears and your hazy vision. With the last bit of your strength, you raise your trembling hand and tried to wipe them away as best as you can and you smile in amusement at Chloe's stunned face, as though just realizing that the wetness was there. You feel your hand start to drop but Chloe's hand gripped it instead.

You're shivering and you can feel your blood filling your lungs but they don't matter because Chloe's holding your hand and it's warm and nice.

" _Sorry"_

 _Sorry for abandoning you for years. Sorry for letting your dad die. Sorry for leaving again. Sorry for a lot of things._

Chloe's voice is turning into an echo and the pain is being overcome by numbness.

You hear David Madsen's voice and you felt relief. He can take it from here. You can rest now.

But before that, you were overcome by a revelation and you wanted to laugh.

In a way, it seems you've won the Everyday Hero Contest, after all.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know, Max here is OOC.**

 **Also, sorry about the Persona talk. I know it's supposed to symbolize the butterfly effect but I just couldn't resist making a connection with Philemon and his hobby of making apocalyptic powerful teenagers. And to my Persona readers, 11YTE is on a hiatus because of thesis. This short one shot is a break for me. I hope you understand. Love you.**


End file.
